


legal

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom!Cas, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Twink!Cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s got a thing for the neighbor’s kid, and against his better judgement he really can't say no when Castiel shows up on his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	legal

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally because I couldn’t get over [this picture](http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/post/148161217890/lovehouse-lovehouse-dean-knows-that-he) and [@yourspecialeyes](http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/)‘ description of it. Also noting that although there is an age difference, no funny business goes on until Cas is 18 (and Dean’s 24 ish?? let’s say?? why not??)
> 
> Also this is totally not what I'm supposed to be working on atm, but I had to get my oil changed and was stuck with nothing else to do while I waited. So ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> come bug me on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com)

When Dean first moved to Pontiac, he was looking to start over.  Family issues and a failed relationship (or two) had chased him from his home town, and honestly he'd needed the fresh start more badly than he'd thought.  

And it'd been great for the first week or so as he'd settled in.  The new job was tough but doable, his co-workers were friendly, he'd found a softball bear league to join, and his new place was the first home he'd ever had that was _his_.  Hell, the neighborhood was welcoming too, even though he didn't fit in with the cookie cutter family vibe that dominated the block.

For once in his life, Dean was happy and comfortable.

And then the neighbor's kid came back from Spring Break and any semblance of peace went to hell.

The neighbor's kid, Castiel, was... well, he was something else.  Good student.  Co-captain of the track team.  Did volunteer work at the local animal shelter.  And because life wasn't fair, he was also unfairly attractive.  With his perpetually messy hair and those rosy lips and those slender hips and _those eyes_ -

Oh, and did he mention Castiel was underage?

Which meant living next door a fucking nightmare.  The kid would go for runs each morning, wearing nothing but a loose fitting tee and shorts that truly lived up to the name "short".  It only got worse as the weather got warmer and he ditched the shirt altogether.  And then of course one Saturday morning he got himself locked out and had knocked on Dean's door.  The poor kid had to ask three times for a glass of water before Dean registered the words and let him in.  (Honestly how was anyone expected to retain higher brain function with a beauty like Castiel friggin Novak on your porch?  Especially with sweat clinging to ever contour of his smooth, mage naked torso.  Dean was only human after all.)

Ugh or when he'd mow the lawn, always shedding his shirt about halfway through.  Or the one time he'd taken out the trash in nothing but his boxers and a ludicrously over-sized hoodie.  And the times he's wash his car, bending over the hood and wiggling his ass as he tried to reach every spot...

Basically, he was either an asshole, deliberately teasing Dean with those sinful hips, or (more likely) the kid had no clue just how fucking hot he was and did it all by accident.

Dean was close to reaching his breaking point.  Calling it quits and moving.  Maybe to an apartment across town.  But the temptation of watching Castiel was too much for him to resist.  Even if it made him feel like a skeevy perv creeping in his high school aged neighbor.

~~Fuck he was going to hell for sure.~~

\- - - -

The real trouble didn't start til late May.  The Novaks were having a party, a cookout by the looks of it.  They'd given Dean an open invitation to stop by whenever they fired the grill, but as tempting as it was he didn't feel up to crashing whatever shindig they had going.  He ordered a pizza and cracked open a beer.  He had a dinner date with his backed up DVR.

Three episodes into a Game of Thrones binge, he could hear the party winding down and the frequent car lights going past his window meant the guests were just about gone.  Not that it interfered with his evening, so he didn't pay it much attention.

A knock at his door an hour later pulled his attention from the TV.  Pausing the show, he had to stretch and shake out a cramp in his leg before stumbling to answer it.

"Castiel," he breathed out in shock.  Fuck he was wearing this slim fitting polo over khaki shorts that sinfully hugged his thighs.  

"Mr. Winchester."

Dean should've known from that smile to expect nothing but trouble.  

"What can I do for you?"

Coyly he bat his eyelashes and said, "It's my birthday today.  Just turned 18."

Dean swallowed because his mind was going places it really shouldn't.  "Oh. Happy, uh- Happy birthday." God he sounded like an idiot.  "Sorry, I didn't know or I would've gotten you something."

"Oh yeah?" And his eyes lit up.  He licked his lips, watched Dean track the movement, and winked.  "I've got something in mind that you could give me."

Which somehow translated to a lap full of eager Castiel, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.  

Holy.  Fuck.

Dean eventually took over.  He loved the enthusiasm, but Castiel lacked any refinement to his technique.  He held him steady on his lap and let him rut down against him as he devoured the younger man's mouth.  Once he'd guided him into a rhythm, he loosened his hold in favor of slipping a hand down his pants and _finally_  grabbing a handful of that beautiful, tight ass and then moving further to caress his hole.

That earned him a moan and he made it his mission to see what other noises could pull from the pretty boy in his lap.

Neither lasted long that first time, coming in their pants from nothing but friction and the thrill of what they were doing.  Castiel had groaned and bitten Dean's neck as he came, then blushed as he apologized.  

"Don't worry about it," Dean laughed, because seriously?  Hot.  Castiel still looked embarrassed and it made Dean think it was more about the short performance than anything else.  "It's okay," he said as he pat his ass.  "We'll do better next time."

Which was horseshit, right?  What a stupid thing to say.  This was a one time thing.  

But the way Castiel had beamed at him made him wonder.

\- - - -

It wasn't.

It lasted the rest of the school year and all summer.  Castiel would show up on his doorstep in the middle of the night and invite himself in.  They didn't make it past the living room the first few times, but at Duke point he'd let Castiel lead him eagerly to his bedroom.  

"This what you wanted?" he teased as he thrust in.  "This why you been flaunting that perfect little ass for me since I moved in? Huh?"

"Uh huh," Castiel gasped out.  "Been dreaming of you inside me for months- _Oh_ , right there, please-"

He never stayed the night, but how could he with his parents next door?  No way he'd be able to sneak back unnoticed come daylight.  

Every time he left, though, Dean asked himself what the hell he was doing.  This wasn't...  He was just a kid, right?  He shouldn't...

But he could never talk himself out of saying no once Castiel was there on his doorstep.  So he took what he could for as long as he could.

\- - - -

The end of August took Castiel to college out of state.  

Dean knew it would end, knew the kid was smart and had a full ride somewhere impressive.  But they weren't really much on talking, so he didn't know the details.  Hell, didn't even know when he planned on driving out, leaving for bigger and better things.

He did think Castiel was a bit off one night.  He came over like usual, already stretched open and aggressively pushing Dean onto the nearest flat surface to ride him fast and rough.  And once they were spent, he dragged Dean to bed to make out until they both fell asleep.  He snuck out some time before dawn, his side of the bed still warm when Dean woke up at six, but he just rolled over into the fading heat and drifted off.

When he finally crawled out of bed a few hours later, he saw Castiel's family driving off with two cars full of boxes.  

And that was that.

\- - - -

Greedy as he was, he made a point of asking Mrs. Novak about her son.  How he was doing in college, if he liked his major, all that jazz.  And Mrs. Novak, ever the proud mother, was more than happy to share every aspect of Castiel's new college life.  His struggles with his roommate, the professors and classes he enjoyed (or hated), the clubs he'd joined.  

It was an exercise in self-torture, really, to hear how well Castiel was doing because all it did was remind him how much he missed him.  

But it was just sex, he'd tell himself over and over.  Hell, they'd never gotten past calling each other "Mr. Winchester" and "Castiel."  Not exactly a relationship or anything.

\- - - -

"Hey, Mrs. Novak," Dean called over the fence as he finished trimming the bushes there.  "How you been?"

"Great, thanks!" she gushed as she walked over.  This was their thing, chatting over the fence when she got home from work.  "Doing some yard work?"

Dean shrugged.  "Figured I should do it before it gets too cold."  He bit his tongue and told himself it was a bad idea to keep doing this, but he his mouth ran away with him again.  "How's your boy doing at school?"

"I think he'll finish the semester with a 4.0, at least the way he's talking.  I swear, he spends too much time studying."  She shook her head and laughed at herself.  "I know I know, silly thing for a mom to be complaining about.  But I've told him to let loose and party and have fun and all that, get the full college experience."

"I'm sure he is and just isn't telling you about it."  He winked and hoped she couldn't hear his heart pounding in his chest.

Mrs. Novak giggled a bit and then leaned forward conspiratorially.  "I think you might be right.  I think he's got himself a girlfriend or something.  He's real tight-lipped about it, always tries to change the subject, but when I asked him over Skype the other day he was all flustered and blushing like a tomato and I just _know_  he's got someone."

He felt numb and almost dropped the shears because, well, fuck.  Not that he shouldn't have expected this to happen at some point.  But Castiel had only been gone a few months-

Without really knowing what she was saying, Dean nodded along and made an excuse to head in a few minutes later.  He made a point of not asking about Castiel again.

\- - - -

Dean was out of town for both Thanksgiving and Christmas, and he figured that was for the best.  And maybe he wasn't home a whole lot during Spring Break.  No reason to risk running into Castiel and making things awkward for the both of them.  Have some painful conversation where he'd explain that Dean was just convenient practice for when he got a _real_  boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever.  

He put his house up for sale, too, around April.  It'd be easier to get over the kid if he didn't have to see his house every time he looked out a damn window.

Some time around Memorial Day, there was a loud, angry knock on his door.  Pulling on a pair of sweats, he rushed down the stairs to see who the hell was bugging him so damn late at night-

Oh.

Somehow the kid had grown over the last two semesters and was nearly Dean's height.  He hadn't put on a lot of muscle, though, and was still all lean lines.  But his hair was messier than usual (at least pre-sex) and he looked absolutely _furious_.

"You're moving?" he grit out through clenched teeth.

"Uhh..."  Dean was too busy staring at Castiel and trying to find every minute change in him, compare how he fit with the image he kept in the back of his mind, to form an actual response.

"Why are you moving?" he demanded.  It was about then that Dean noticed he hadn't pushed his way inside like he usually did.  

"I uh... I don't-"

"I thought we had a thing, and you were just going to _move_  without _telling_  me?"

"Wait."  Dean's mind screeched to a halt before quickly rebooting.  "We have a thing?"

" _Yes_!"  But doubt started to mar Castiel's features for the first time.  "Don't we?  I, mean, I thought..."

"We did.  Have a thing.  I uh, didn't think it was still a thing though.  An ongoing thing.  With you in college.  And uh, your mom said you were into someone so I figured..."  He wilted a little under Castiel's gaze and bit his tongue.  "You know what, I'm going to go ahead and shut up now."

"Yeah, probably a good idea."  His earlier fury seemed to have dissipated a bit, but there was an energy buzzing in the space between them.  "Can I come in?"

Dean backed up and let him dash inside.  Once the door was closed, he felt himself being pushed back into it.  "What-" but his words were swallowed by Castiel's insistent lips.  

"You're."  Kiss.  "An idiot."  Kiss.  "I _do_."  Kiss.  "Have a thing."  Kiss.  "For someone."  Kiss.  "It's _you_."  Kiss.  "You fucking idiot."

He paused his onslaught to see how Dean was reacting to that news.  

"Oh.  I uh, I did not know that."

"Obviously."

"But uh...  You always call me 'Mr. Winchester.'"  As if that explained everything.

Castiel bit his bottom lip (god that was gorgeous).  "I know.  I thought you were into that."

"I'm not _not_  into it, but I figured that was just you keeping your distance."

"You always call me 'Castiel,'" he countered, finger jabbing into Dean's chest.  

"Dude, I was just following your lead."

"Oh _god_."  Castiel leaned forward and rested his head against Dean's shoulder.  "We're _both_  idiots."

Dean wrapped his arms around him and drew him in.  Nuzzling the top of his head, he said, "Start over?"  

Cas nodded against him before pulling back.  He held out his hand.  "I'm Castiel, but no one but my mother and this one guy I used to fuck call me that.  Call me Cas."

He took his hand and shook it.  "Hey Cas, I'm Dean."

"Hello Dean, nice to meet you.  Would you please fuck me now, I haven't had your cock in me in _months_."

"You fucking _ass_ , we were having a moment there."

They laughed all the way to the bedroom, giggles escaping even as they kissed and striped each other.  And maybe it didn't feel so much like fucking this time.  More like a precursor to something even better.

Sweaty and sated, Dean curled around Cas and held him close.  The younger man relaxed into it, threading their fingers together.  "You're not going to move, are you?"

"I could probably be convinced to stick around."  

"Good."  

Not that he wanted the evening to end, but he figured he should ask.  "So uh, you spending the night?"

"Can I?"

"Course.  Just wondering where your parents think you went."

Cas yawned and did a half shrug.  "I told them.  I was going to go see my boyfriend."

Fuck, was he gone on this boy.


End file.
